Peppermint Summer
by Pricat
Summary: Sbow has been away with the otther Punk Princesses for a while but has missed Fiona and returned to Far, Far Away but will their bond be restored?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**i haven't written any Shrek stuff in a while but still am a huge fan and also Inyunaruto365 and I haven't written anything in a while for her couple of Fiona/Snow in a while so here we go.**

**The song Peppermint Winter gave me ideas for this couple but in my story, Snow returns to Far, Far Away after touring with the Punk Princeeses that were Fiona's band but Fiona left so she could be with her family but she misses Snowdrop too but she is happy once a certain ebony haired female returns.**

**Plus the triplerts are pre-teens in this story.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer in Far, Far Away but somebody was anxious as she hadn't been here for a long while as the gentle breeze blew through her lone ebony hair as she walked through the streets of the kingdom.

For the past few months she'd been on tour with the Punk Princesses which was a band she and Fiona had started with some friends.

But before going on tour, Fiona had left the band.

She'd wanted to take care of her family as being a Punk Princess had taken her away from her family.

She hoped Fiona would be happy seeing she was back in the kingdom.

Snow had always cared about Fiona even when they were children.

She just hoped Fiona would forgive her walking through the forest...

* * *

Fiona's sky blue eyes opened hearing the triplets already up as usual and heard laughter.

As usual, Farkle and Feegus were helping their father cook breakfast but Felicia sighed as her brothers were being goofballs.

They were not twelve and in the sixth grade at Far, Far Away Middle School but were very close as siblings even if Fergus was a show off and trying to get the cheerleaders to hang out with him but at least Farkle was sweet and quiet.

Farkle still had a brown mohawk on his head which their punk rock cousin Snowgre had helped with.

He was muscle bound unlike their father but like Uncle Brogan and wore sports clothes.

He was very althetic and on the Axeball team at school.

Fergus looked like their Dad but a little chubby.

He was very smart and got high grades in class but liked anime.

He liked helping their father and writing lyrics for songs for Snowgre.

He wore a pair of goggles on his head.

But he was also picked on by the jousting team.

Felicia on the other hand had changed as her long brown red hair was long and always hung around her face but she was a punk chick and had loved her mother being a Punk Princess and thought it cool and wanted to be in a band.

She had her mother's singing voice but was rebellious.

She had a life her father would freak about if he knew.

But they heard knocking on the door.

"Open the door1!" Shrek ordered.

Farkle opened it but was stunned seeing Snow.

"It's Aunt Snow Dad." he said.

shrek was stunned hearing this.

He knew Fiona had been a little sad at the moment.

But didn't know why but Snow knew she missed her.

Shrek sighed as she was tired but saw her fall asleep...


	2. Finding Snow

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Rooz for reviewing as I know you love my Shrek stuff.**

**Fiona will be happy to see Snowdrop again but she had wanted to be a Punk Princess. **

* * *

Fiona was stunned as she found Snow lying on the couch but was feeling happy yet nervous as she hadn't seen Snow in a while since she'd left with the other Punk Princesses but she was eating breakfast but Shrek noticed she was quiet.

"I'm okay.

It's just I thought Snow would want to be a Punk Princess." she said.

He sort of knew about the Punk Princesses from Snowgre as he was the lead vocalist of the band Arctic Fury but he was stunned knowing Fiona and her friends had been fighting evil using Punkix and protecting the Dragon of Song.

"Maybe you should talk to her.

I know you guys are cute together." he told her.

Fiona agreed seeing him leave as he was going to hang out with Brogan as usual.

When the triplets were younger, they would play together but now they were pre teens, he was relying on Brogan as he was a Dad too as he and Cookie had fraternal twins after Logan and Rose had moved out.

He hoped Fiona was okay.

* * *

Snow's eyes fluttered open as she found herself lying on the couch in Fiona's living room but blushed knowing Fiona was probably mad at her because she had left with the other Punk Princesses but knew that Fiona could never be mad at her.

"Snowdrop you okay?

I know you think I'm angry at you?

Because you stayed with our band.

While I went back to my family.

You know I could never stay mad at you." she said.

Snow knew this was true.

She was exhausted from coming here.

Fiona knew things might be okay.

She sighed thinking about that day when she left Far, Far Away.

* * *

_Snow sighed as she along with the other Punk Princesses were going on tour but she knew that Fiona mightn't want to go on tour but she did because of her husband and her kids but knew that she should tell her._

_"Fi-Fi there's something I need to tell you._

_The other Punk Princesses are going on tour and I want to go with them._

_What about you?" the ebony haired Punk Princess told her._

_Fiona was nervous hearing this._

_She'd wanted to go with them but had her family to take care of meaning her Punk Princess days were over but knew Ogre Child and the others would be upset but she cared about them._

_"I'm not going Snowdrop._

_I have my family to take care of." Fiona told her._

_Snow understood as she saw the other Punk Princesses leaving but Fiona watched them leave..._


	3. Protecting His Niece

**A/N**

**Here's more and thank you so much to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**I know I haven't written anything for them in a while and neither has Inyunaruto365 but know she likes thia and Rooz, I love your new nick name ob DA but can't find it.**

**Fiona and Snow are going to meet up with the other Punk Princesses at Farbuck's.**

* * *

Fiona sighed as she and Snow were going to Farbuck's to meet up with the other Punk Princesses as they hadn't seen each other in a long while but was nervous as she knew they'd be mad she hadn't came on tour with them but Snow knew Rose wouldn't be mad as Snowgre was still in Artic Fury but the ebony haired Punk Princess knew Rose had big news.

They then became their Punk Princess forms so nobody would know who they were but headed to Farbuck's but heard Snowgre laughing as Bronx had probably told him something funny but Rose saw Fiona and Snow approach them but Shaia saw Ogre Child quiet drinking a latte but Dana knew she was mad because Fiona was here.

"You know you should at least talk to her." she said.

Fiona was a little nervous as she knew that the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was mad that she hadn't gone with them on tour but Snow sighed seeing Jen calm his wife down.

"We haven't seen you in a long time." he told her.

"Yeah I know." Fiona replied sitting down after ordering.

She noticed Rose's stomach looked bigger but Snow smiled knowing what that meant.

"There's something I need to tell you.

I'm pregnant.

Snowg knows but nervous." Rose told them.

"That's great.

We know they'll be cute." Fiona said.

"Thanks.

We kind of are wrapping up a recording deal." Rose replied.

Fiona was in awe knowing that the band was popular now but knew Snow was supposed to have replaced her as lead singer but she had a feeling a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had taken over as lead vocals but she was stunned hearing it was Shaia.

"Wow that's cool.

Shaia's a sweet kid." Fiona told her.

They were laughing and talking but unaware somebody was watching.

* * *

Felicia was curious finding that her mother wasn't home as her Uncle Brogan was home as her brothers knew about the Punk Princesses reunion today but hadn't told their sister as she would try to join them but saw them go to do homework but Felicia had finished her homework but went to Farbuck's but had been feeling odd all day but unaware it was Punkix but she was stunned seeing her Mom and her friends in their Punk Princess and Punkix Knight forms making her smile.

But somebody lunged at her as it was a teenager girl her age but was a witch who was Crya's niece and knew Felicia was one of the new generation of Punk Princesses but had to take care of her before discovering her Punkix but Fiona was nervous as she felt her parental instinct kick in but Ogre Child stopped her.

"Let's see what she does _Princess_

Maybe she'll surprise you." she said.

Jen knew this was a bad idea as he lunged into battle.

"Vocal Slammer!" he roared as Punkix emitted from his mouth.

It became an attack of soundwave which slammed against the attacker as Snowgre joined in.

"Artic Tornado!" he said focusing.

Powerful wind like magic surrounded the yeti and ogre male as his eyes glowed with blue light as it blew the attacker off her feet but she growled as she left but Felicia was in awe.

"Wow you guys are amazing!

Why did she attack me?

I just wanted to hang out with you guys." she said.

Jen looked at her for a moment.

"Hai Felicia you can." Snowgre answered.

But he sensed Punkix from his niece.

He needed to tell Shrek later...


	4. Discovering Punkix

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

**Snowgre's gonna tell Shrek about Felicia having Punkix.**

* * *

Snowgre was happy as he and Rose were going to the swamp for dinner but was hoping that Shrek would understand when he found out Felicia had Punkix but knew he wouldn't let her be a Punk Princess as ir was too dangerous but he sighed as they entered but saw Farkle and Fergus playing baseball with Elroy their pet swamp beast making Snowgre chuckle.

They hadn't played baseball in the house since they were five and had knocked ornaments off the Christmas tree but Snowgre smiled hugging them.

"Hey guys it's been a long while.

You guys have grown up a lot." he told him.

"Yeah we have.

Fergus and I have been fine.

Felicia wants to be a Punk Princess." Farkle told him.

Snowgre smiled knowing that was true as he saw Shrek cooking with help from Fiona but he needed to tell him about his daughter having Punkix.

He then entered the kitchen.

"Hey Snowg you okay?" Shrek asked him.

"Your daughter has Punkix.

That's why Cyra's niece attacked her at Farbuck's." he told him.

Shrek was nervous as he heard this but remembered when Snowgre had told him all about this after Crya had went after him but hoped Felicia would be oksy but shook his head seeing his cousin use Punkix to help wiith dinner.

"Snowg I love you but you know Punkix isn't a good thing in here.

Especially if you use Artic Tornado in here." he said.

Snowgre stopped knowing his cousin was a little annoyed he had Punkox and he didn't but knew it was a huge deal but he knew he was worrying about Felicia.

* * *

Laughter emerged at the table as Farkle was telling a few hilarious stories about their teenage life especially putting baby gators in the jousting team's locker room after making fun of them and Felicia but Fiona sighed but heard Snowgre cracking up and nearly busting a gut at his nephew's antics.

"I taught you guys well." he said.

Felicia nodded but her eyes glowed with Punkix making Fiona worried and her brothers in awe but Snowgre saw Rose smile at this but Fiona and Shrek looked freaked.

"Guys we need to talk." Rose said.

Snowgre then left with the boys so they could talk...


End file.
